Naruto: Black Starlight
by TheUzumakiProdigy
Summary: Naruto, 21 and hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, discovers a secret that will explain his past so clearly that it's scary. And as fear grows, his light starts fading, and soon there is only a single star guiding his way. Current known pairings: NaruHina, SasuOC, SakuLee, ShikaTema. Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1: Soyogakure no Sato

**Hi guys. TheUzumakiProdigy here and this is my very first fanfiction! I do not own Naruto, and am not affiliated with it in anyway, except for being a fan. I do however, own any new techniques, OC's, and weapons I add to the story.**

**A/N: As this is my first fanfiction, I am open to any suggestions you give. Please be kind, as I have a busy schedule, and if I don't update, it is either because I am working on other fics, and/or I am simply just really busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bijuu speaking**

_**Bijuu Thinking**_

_Thought_

"Spoken"

(Translation)

**(A/N:)** Author's note

**Chapter 1: Soyogakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Breeze**

"Jigoku no Mon: Katsuryoku!" (Gate of Hell: Vigor) Sasuke shouted as his body was covered in a bloodred aura of chakra as he raised his chokuto, a version of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi (Grass-Cutting Sword). He swept underneath Naruto with his sword, aiming for his ankles. Naruto was expecting this and planted his katana, the Kagami no En (Mirror's Edge) into the ground before using it as a pole to vault him over Sasuke and pull out his katana at the same time. Sasuke quickly recovered, and raised his sword to block Naruto's rapid slashes and swipes. Naruto hesitated for a heartbeat, and that was all Sasuke needed to thrust his own sword at Naruto's chest. "Raiton: Raimei no Ken!" (Lightning Release: Thunderclap Sword) The tip of Sasuke's sword elongated into a crackling beam of lightning reaching to Naruto's open chest. Naruto merely smirked as he slid underneath Sasuke and thrusted his katana up at his vulnerable chest.

"Checkmate." Said a certain lazy jounin as he approached the sparring duo. "Naruto won, and Sasuke has no other way to escape, even if he managed a Susano'o in time, Naruto's blade would have given him a near-fatal wound. Now if you two are done playing around, Hokage-sama has called us." Sasuke's chakra aura disappeared, and sheathed his sword, and Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Shikamaru, sword sheathed and all. "Shikamaru, in the years I've known you, somehow you seemed to have changed the least." Naruto blandly stated. Shikamaru shook his head and muttered his trademark, "Troublesome" and headed towards the Hokage's tower.

"Tsunade-sama! The jounin you requested are here!" Shizune said as she opened the door revealing Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, and Rock Lee. "I have an SS-Rank mission for all of you. This mission is highly dangerous and may involve shinobi on par or near the level in which Madara Uchiha was at. You will also speak nothing of this mission, as it is highly classified. The Soyokage himself asked me of this mission." Tsunade said. The group winced in their heads, as all of them personally experienced the mighty Uchiha in battle, and barely survived his near-infinite strength. "You are to go to Soyogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Breeze) and investigate the massive amount of chakra there. We believe the chakra there is on par with Bijuu level reserves, and has a foul tint to it."**  
**

**It cant be... I thought it was dead... If that thing was anything like when we last clashed, then we are in trouble, BIG TROUBLE. **Naruto mentally cursed as Kurama played a memory of it through his mind. _What are we to do? IF this thing is a as powerful as you say, then we might not even be able to touch it. And if I, out of all people can't even scratch it, like you say, then we are royally screwed... _Naruto spoke up, and with a tone of extreme worry in his voice, he stated, "Hokage-obachan, Kurama just played a memory of whatever that _thing _is, then we stand close to no chance with it." "Wow dobe, I never thought you would ever give up on us." Sasuke said with a smirk. "DATTEBAYO! SASUKE-TEME! I'LL SHOW YOU! WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouted before he dragged Sasuke by one ear out of the Hokage tower. Everyone present sweatdropped at this, and were dismissed by the Hokage. No one knew how much trouble they were in, and it seemed that there was a unsusual aura of fear in Konoha that day.

(OoOoOoOoO)

"Yosh! We shall leave now and we will be triumphant in our mission! Our flames of youth cannot be extinguished!" Lee shouted as his eyes burned with a passion that seemed more intense than usual. _What's up with Bushy Brows? And Sakura-chan too, she's blushing... And the two of them are unusually close... IT CAN'T BE. _"Ano, Sakura-chan, Bushy Brows is really weird isn't he? I can't see why anyone would like him." "NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF LEE LIKE THAT! AND HIS EYEBROWS AREN'T THAT BUSHY!" Sakura shouted as Inner Sakura took over her head. It was much too late when she realized that everyone was staring at her. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew Sakura would NEVER deny that Lee's eyebrows weren't bushy. "Sakura-san... You and Lee are..." "Yes... Sakura-chan and I are dating..." Lee said as he interrupted Hinata. "Ok... I think we should get going now..." Naruto stated as he inched away from the new couple.

"I see 5 shinobi... By the looks of their chakra reserve, they are at high-Chuunin to mid-Jounin level." Hinata whispered to the rest of the group. "They must be on patrol... But we have to stay on guard, in case they attack." Shikamaru said. Just as Shikamaru spoke, the first ninja attacked. "Scatter!" Naruto shouted as the first attack hit. "What the hell! What are you doing?! We're the shinobi you hired to help investigate!" Naruto shouted as he made about 5 Kage Bushin. "Kuyoro-chan! Come back to the village and receive your punishment accordingly! If you do not obey, we will up your rank from an A-Rank missing nin to a S-Rank missing nin!" The first shinobi shouted with a mocking tone into the seemingly empty forest. "Oi! Who're you talking to? There's no one-" Naruto was cut short as a kunai seemingly appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards him. Naruto ducked under the kunai, and his pupils turned into thick dashes. **In front of you kit! How can you not sense something like that, even without Sage Mode?! She's got quite a prominent chakra signature! **_Not right now, Kurama! I'm busy dodging tons of weapons here, if you can't see! At this rate, if I lose a single bit of concentration, I'll get h-! GAH! _Naruto thought as two kunai impaled him in the shoulder. Tossing the kunai onto the ground, he detected a slight ripple of chakra coming from in front of him.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto engaged with a seemingly invisible opponent, and noticed how the attacks were coming from the same place, like whatever, or whoever was throwing the kunai couldn't move. As his hands moved to form the Rat hand seal, he noticed that the area where the kunai appeared from looked distorted. After looking a bit closer, he saw that there was a tiny outline that formed a shape of a young teen, about 13-14 in age. _Kagemane no Jutsu, _Shikamaru thought, extending his shadow foward. Suddenly, the kunai stopped, and as Shikamaru stood up, whatever it was stood up too. The figure reappeared, and it was just as Shikamaru thought. A lean 15 year old girl was caught in the Kagemane.

"H-how did you find me?! Our Kessho clan invisiblity technique is impossible to see, and difficult to detect, even for Kage-level ninja!" She shouted. Shikamaru sighed and said, "If you were going to attack, at least make it so you weren't completely obvious. The kunai were appearing out of one place in the middle of a clearing, and if I'm guessing correctly, you are very inexperienced with that jutsu, because you couldn't move at all." Kuyoro gritted her teeth. How could an outsider, who wasn't part of her clan, much less her village, know so much about her jutsu? "You seem to be wondering why I know about your jutsu so well. Well, I'm not called the Head Chief Military Strategist for nothing. IQ is over 200." Shikamaru said. The Shikamaru Nara was standing in front of her. The one that was said to be smarter than even the Professor of Jutsu, Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. Listed as an S-Rank shinobi in the Bingo book, and had a "approach-with-caution" warning. She then saw 4 other shinobi come out from the trees. Kuyoro nearly pissed her pants.

Sasuke Uchiha, SS-Rank shinobi in the Bingo book, with a "flee-on-sight" warning. Hinata Hyuuga, an S-Rank kunoichi in the Bingo book, with a "approach-with-caution" warning. Sakura Haruno, an SS-Rank kunoichi in the Bingo book, with a "flee-on-sight" warning. Rock Lee of the Goken (Strong Fist), an S-rank shinobi with a "approach-with-caution" warning. All of them after her. She then caught a better look at the blonde she was attacking. This time, she did piss her pants. Naruto Uzumaki, The jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the Sage of Toads, the Orange Flash, the Savior of Konoha, the Seal Master, whatever you wanted to call him, was beyond a Kage level threat in the Bingo book. He had defeated Zabuza Momochi or the Demon of the Mist, Gaara no Sabaku, the Ichibi Shukaku, Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju the Queen of Medics, Jiraya of the Toads, before even reaching the age of 16. Later on he then defeated several Akatsuki members, including Pein of the Rinnegan, and brought down Obito Uchiha, the Shinju, and Madara Uchiha. He also managed to revive the rest of the Bijuu, and forged a sword out of unbreakable glass, then fused it with the power of all the Bijuu. He also made a summoning contract with each of the Bijuu's respective animals. Tanuki for the Ichibi, cats for the Nibi, kappa with the Sanbi, apes with the Yonbi, horses with the Gobi, slugs with the Roukbi, beetles with the Nanabi, bull with the Hachibi, and foxes with the Kyuubi. And to top it all off with cream, he had chakra reserves beyond any Kage and Bijuu, extreme regeneration, and an unpredictable fighting style that utilizes most of the fighting styles from all of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages. Yep. Kuyoro was royally screwed.

**Phew! About 2k words, man! Anyways, please R&R. The next update will probably be in a couple of weeks. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon Swordsman

**Hey guys! I'm back again, with another chapter of Naruto: Black Starlight. This chapter will reveal a little bit of the dark secret of Naruto's past, and will reveal a little more about Kuyoro and the Kessho clan Invisiblility Bloodline. Also NaruHina and ShikaTema will start this chapter. I'll start responding to reviews when there are more of them, so please don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Namikaze Ryutaka, The Dragon Swordsman**

Kuyoro was scared. No, scared didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. She had been taken by some of the most dangerous and strongest ninja in the world. Struggling would be futile, especially when a chakra binding seal and a muscle binding seal was on her. And since Nara Shikamaru was here, her Kessho (Crystal) clan would be absolutely useless. As the group approached the Soyogakure gates, they were approached by 2 shinobi that looked like Konoha ANBU, but instead of animal masks, they had kanji painted on their masks. "Halt! Who are you and what is your buisness here?" The ANBU with the kanji for "swift" shouted. "I am Nara Shikamaru, and we are from Konohagakure no Sato. We are the envoy the Soyokage sent for. We have also brought a Soyo A-Rank missing-nin: Kessho Kuyoro." Shikamaru stated. The 2 ANBU stepped out of the way to let the Konoha nin through.

_Beautiful. _Sakura could only describe Soyo as beautiful. There were cherry blossoms in full bloom, willow trees flowing gently in the breeze. She saw a young boy playing with a dog, a group of girls and boys playing Ninja. She couldn't think of anything that was wrong with this place. So why did it seem faked? The even though the kids had wide smiles plastered across their faces, there eyes hinted fear and terror. She dismissed it without a second thought.

"Ano, Sakura-san, you seem to have something on your mind." Lee said after noticing Sakura's distraught look. "Oh... It's nothing Lee-kun..." Sakura lied. _Funny. Sakura-san would never lie to me... But if she wishes not say anything, I'll respect her decision _Lee thought. "Look, that must be the Soyokage's tower." Sasuke said, snapping Lee out of deep thought. The group headed towards the tower, not noticing a blond-haired shinobi watching them from the rooftops.

"Welcome to Soyogakure no Sato. My name is Kessho Yuhiro, the Nidaime Soyokage. I thank you for coming and bringing my daughter back." This shocked the group. _Who in their right mind would ever label their own daughter as a missing-nin? That's crazy!_ Sasuke thought. Naruto voiced Sasuke's thoughts out loud, and slammed his fist onto the table, splintering it. "Who in their right mind is crazy enough to label their own family, much less their daughter, a missing-nin?! I mean, I understand in Itachi's case, but even then it was all set up!" The Soyokage shook his head and sighed. "I expected you Konoha folk not to understand. We, like your village, value kekkei genkai. But you see, we are a minor village, and Konoha is a major village. While your kekkei genkai clans may be treated like normal people due to the abundance of them in your village, we treasure and uphold each and every single person with a kekkei genkai. It is to strengthen our village, in hopes of one day becoming more powerful than Konoha."

"It is also because Kuyoro-chan here murdered our Shodaime Soyokage, my father." Again, the group of Konoha shinobi were shocked. Shikamaru spoke up and said, "A man with too much ambition can not rest in peace. You hope to one day surpass Konoha, and I congratulate you for trying but..." Shikamaru paused for a moment, then continued. "You can't uphold people with talent more than people that put their lives into the job. And I assume Kuyoro did this village a favor. I've noticed the villagers seem to be fearful, about something they remembered. I'm assuming the massive energy signal and the foul tint to it is the Shodai's doing, am I correct?"

"You are correct. Our threat is a long ago demon that was said to rival the Shinju in power. The Shodaime awakened it from its deep slumber, and released it upon this world. He sealed it into our village's strongest swordsman, and ANBU member. His name is Namikaze Ryutaka, the Dragon Swordsman."

(oOoOoOo)

Naruto's eyes widened. Namikaze. His father's name. A million questions filled his head at once. Why did his dad not tell him of any other clan members? Why did he never go to Konoha, where he would gladly be welcomed? Hinata saw his distress, and took his hand. She squeezed it tightly, as to say, "I'm here for you." Naruto turned and saw Hinata by his side, smiling. She was right. He needed to calm down. "Tomorrow, at 8 o'clock sharp, I want you to meet me at the village gates. You are all dismissed."

"Namikaze... Ano, isn't that your father's surname?" Hinata asked Naruto. "Yeah.. but let's not talk about it... I want us to enjoy ourselves, okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand around the village. They saw a pastry stand, and Naruto bought a box of cinnamon rolls to share. The walked in the park, enjoying the cherry blossoms. It had been a long time since they had relaxed like this, just enjoying each other's company. They rested and took a break underneath a shady oak tree.

Shikamaru was thinking about Temari. It had been over a year since he had last saw her, and he missed her. They only wrote letters to each other, and he had just got one today. _Hi there lazy. Its been a long time, and I miss you. But I've been wondering do- _"-you miss me?" Shikamaru spun around to see a blonde girl, about his height, with 4 pigtails hanging. She was wearing a black suit with the Suna jounin vest. She carried a black battle fan with a weasel carved into the side. "T-Temari!" Shikamaru shouted. "What are you doing here?" "What, don't you miss me, Shikamaru?" The last part she said in a playful whisper. Shikamaru pulled her in and bent down with her and kissed her. After a long while, he pulled back and said with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face, "Damn right I did you troublesome woman. Why were you gone for so long?" "Peace negotiations. After the war, a ton of new minor villages sprung up. I just happened to have to come here next. I won't be here for long, so... I want to spend as much time as possible with you." Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't. I'm on a mission and I need to-" Shikamaru was cut short as Temari used the Puppy Dog Eyes Technique on Shikamaru. He folded like wet paper and took her arm. "Oh alright. Troublesome woman."

**Whoo! Alright, done with this chapter! 1.2k words on this chapter. And I would like to thank Ayrmed for being my first reviewer! Anyways I finished this chapter faster than I expected. Please R&R!**


End file.
